


Sounds just like you

by blueprint_0



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Drabble, Implied Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueprint_0/pseuds/blueprint_0
Summary: Inspiration:Anon asked,"Jack sitting in Sam’s lap, face tucked into Sam’s neck, grinding down on him, both still wearing bottoms. He’s whining and panting all while Sam plays with his hair and kisses his shoulder... and Dean, watching them, can’t help it when he says with a sweet and sour smile, 'Sounds just like you used to, Sammy.'"kansaskissedlips
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Sounds just like you

It isn’t too long after Sam notices Jack’s interest in Dean that the thoughts start to distract him. Jack looks up to Dean, wants to be just like him. It’s cute and endearing.

And maybe Sam has a few screws loose (Dean as well). He is no longer dragged down by the shame and guilt over the things he’s done. So what if he loves his big brother more than he should? So what if Dean loved him back way earlier than anyone should? So what if they secretly, privately, liked the way it was when they were younger?

It’s not like they acted upon those thoughts with other people. They were just memories and fantasies for the two of them to share.

Until now.

Dean doesn’t see it, at first. It takes some coaxing from Sam.

“Remember how small I was when I was 15?” Sam groans, stroking his now-massive cock with Dean kneeling at his feet.

“Of course, Sammy,” Dean’s eyelids flutter at the memory, leaning forward to get his lips around him.

“Would be awesome to do it all over again, wouldn’t it?”

Dean hums in approval.

“I bet Jack is still small, not full grown yet,” he whispers carefully.

They’ve talked about other people (not all of them over 18) when they have sex. But not someone in their care, like a son.

Dean stills but doesn’t pull away. Emerald eyes flicking up to Sam’s hazel, questioning.

“Just something I’ve been thinking about,” he says, shrugging casually. Then he refocuses on Dean’s mouth, gripping his short hair and pumping his hips, effectively distracting Dean while the seed is planted and watered in his mind.

* * *

Sam tests the water with Jack. His fingers linger on Jack’s when he hands him something. He massages his neck a few extra times when Jack is sitting at the table doing research. He leans closer when he talks to him, makes sure Jack knows he’s listening and he cares.

When Jack expresses no discomfort or confusion, Sam takes it up a notch. He pats his knee under the table but doesn’t take his hand away. His thumb slowly slides over denim. Jack’s breath hitches and his face and neck turn pink. Sam sits within Jack’s view and worries his pen cap, mindful of how he draws attention to his lips. He doesn’t need to look at Jack to know he can’t concentrate on research when he does this.

Dean is giving Jack more attention too. He’s embracing the dad/big brother role for him. Which will make the prize that much sweeter and twisted.

* * *

The first time Sam and Jack kiss, the younger one is pushed against a wall of the bunker’s narrow hallway. Sam leans down nearly a foot to reach him. Jack helpfully stands on his tippy toes.

Their kisses and touches stay fairly modest for weeks. Sam doesn’t want to push him. Jack gets overstimulated so quickly, squirming under him, begging Sam to _keep going_ but also _please stop_ or he’ll cum in his pants embarrassingly quick.

Afterwards, Sam tells Dean every filthy detail… Dean, who Jack still thinks is in the dark about them. Who Jack still thinks of as family and not a lover.

But these are the Winchester’s, so the lines are going to blur.

* * *

One day, mid-morning, Jack walks into the kitchen and sees Sam and Dean… Kissing. Passionately. In a way he thought brothers weren’t supposed to.

He stands in the doorway, frozen.

Dean’s eyes slide around Sam to see him. Jack almost bolts, but something keeps him still. Maybe it’s Dean’s hands cupping Sam’s ass, somehow both possessive and inviting. Maybe it’s the magical noises Sam makes when he’s kissing and _really_ into it. But he’s not kissing Jack, he’s kissing Dean.

Dean breaks the kiss to hug Sam tight and look Jack in the eye. Sam tilts his head down into his neck, kissing and sucking.

“Wanna join us, Jack?”

Sam chuckles into Dean’s skin and grinds their hips together.

Yes, Jack does want to join them. Very much. But he can’t find his voice.

After a few moments, Sam turns around. Those eyes, those lips that Jack has come to know and love.

“Come here.”

Of course, Jack will always come to Sam and Dean.

* * *

Sam and Jack have removed each other’s shirts. They’re kissing with the Nephilim in the hunter’s lap. 

Jack is shy with Dean, so he keeps his distance, sitting near them but not close enough to reach out and touch. He has his dick out. Stroking, watching, enjoying.

Sam kisses down Jack’s neck to his shoulder. He bites the pale, smooth skin playfully. Gets the huffed whine he wants.

“Sounds just like you used to, Sammy.”

In the back of his mind, Jack wonders what that means. How long have they been keeping this secret? Who else knows?

Sam’s fingers in his hair, nails lightly scraping against his scalp, make him forget all those questions.

Dean could cum just watching this. Jack is a petite teenager, but not _tiny_. Although his muscles are still forming, he is strong. But compared to his baby brother… Sam’s arms around him look like they could crush him with a good squeeze. Jack’s weight in his lap doesn’t take up much space, Sam’s long legs are stretched out and open beneath him.

Then Dean hears a zipper being pulled down and Jack gasp.

Sam looks down at Jack as he takes his cock out. He’s just how they imagined, slim and small and perfect.

Jack is biting his lip nervously under Sam’s gaze. “You’re perfect, Jack. So fucking perfect,” Sam assures him, kissing him while stroking slowly. Jack becomes bolder and slides his hands from Sam’s shoulders to his chest, running his fingers through the hair (so unlike his own body) and over tight muscles.

“Can I show Dean how sexy you are? He’s dying to see,” Sam asks with not-so-innocent puppy eyes.

A thrill of arousal and fear runs through Jack, but he nods enthusiastically.

Sam lightly pushes him, so Jack carefully untangles himself and stands up. Looking him in the eye, Sam hooks his fingers in his jeans and briefs and pulls them down. They both hear Dean’s groan of approval.

Once he’s fully naked, Sam turns him around and pulls at his hips. Jack sits back in his lap, facing Dean. Sam rubs his hands up his inner thighs and Jack naturally spreads his legs.

“Oh fuck, _baby boy_ ,” Dean whispers, mouth watering at the sight. He couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to as he stands and closes the distance between them, gripping the back of Jack’s neck and kissing him.

Jack is overwhelmed with four large, calloused, demanding hands all over his body. His instinct is to close his legs, but suddenly those hands aren’t as gentle, gripping his thighs tight to keep them open. He pulls away from Dean to breathe and think, realizing it’s Sam holding him in place.

“Don’t be scared, we’ll make you feel good,” Sam says. The words are kind, but his tone is dark, like Jack doesn’t really have a choice.

“It’s t-too good, Sam,” he stutters out.

Dean ignores them in favor of what he really wants. He kneels in front of them and takes Jack’s cock in his mouth. After just a few bobs he’s cumming, moaning sweetly and trying to twist out of their grip, to no avail.

Dean is on his feet again in the blink of an eye. Jack barely opens his eyes in time to turn and see Dean sharing his cum with Sam through a sloppy kiss. Open-mouthed, tongues probing, cum slipping out and sliding down their chins, only to be licked back up and shared again.

“You’re a genius, baby brother,” Dean chuckles, panting.

Sam hums in agreement, “And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the [Tumblr post](https://blueprint-0.tumblr.com/post/635421244394717184/jack-sitting-in-sams-lap-face-tucked-into-sams)


End file.
